Gossip Gleek
by DestielintheTARDIS-15
Summary: What happens when Kurt and Blaine get bored of studying? Abd how does the whole glee club find out? FINN! LEARN TO KNOCK ON THE BLOODY DOOR! Klaine, Finchel, Quinn/Sam, Mercedes/fashion, Pices, Chang-Chang, Brittana, Artie/Just Dance 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I';m kinda proud of this one. I wrote it at school like a month ago and haven't gotten around to typing it yet. This is chapter one, and I probably wont be typing two for a while so mwhahaha I tease you .I love 'take control' Kurt. Blaine shouldn't always make the first move, hmm?**

"Kurt!" exclaimed Blaine. They were down in Kurt's room studying for the upcoming french test. Well, they were supposed to be studying.

"Studying is boring." Pouted kurt, kicking aside the notes he had thrown on the ground and throwing Blaine's flashcards down as well. "Besides." Kurt continued, throwing a leg over Blaine's legs so he was sitting on his lap facing him. "You're distracting me." He whispered this last part in Blaine's ear.

Now Blaine was the distracted one.

"I- I suppose we can study later?" Blaine replied weakly. This was new and Blaine wanted to see what Kurt had in mind.

"Hm, that what I was thinking." Kurt whispered, his face close to Blaine's. Their lips met fiercly and Blaine reached up to cup Kurt's face in his hands.

Now they would never get to studying.

**POV: FINN**

Finn sat at his desk looking at his homework. Crap, this bio homework… he just didn't get it. He had absolutely no idea wgere to start… and it was long. Really long. Plus Finn wanted to see Rachel sometime today. Not to mention that this homework was due tomorrow. Maybe Kurt would know how, or even do it for him! The chances were slim, but it was worth a shot, right? He would at least help.

Finn grabbed the packet and left his room. Opening the basement door he rushed down the stairs. Rounding the corner of the stairway he said, still looking at the paper,

"Hey Kurt, can you help me with my homewor…" his voice trailed off as he looked up. Kurt and Blaine were down here, but they weren't doing their homework anymore. They were making out on the couch, Blaine's shirt half open with Kurt sitting on his lap. When Kurt heard his brother's voice he clambored off of Blaine, his hair messed up and lips red.

"Hey Finn!" said Blaine, unconcernedly.

"Bad time?" mumbled Finn, face red and head down.

"Finn." Kurt said, voice cold. "Why. Can't. You. Knock. On. The. BLOODY DOOR!" he picked up a notes sheet and chucked it at Finn, realizing a second too late that throwing paper, well, it doesn't get very far. Finn's phone began to ring.

_Saved. _He thought, hightailing it out of there before Kurt broke out the sai swords. He could already hear Blaine trying to calm Kurt down. He flipped open his phone.

"Hey Rachel." He said, still mumbling.

"Finn!" Rachel's voice was enthusiastic. "So, I'm thinking that we should do a duet for the assignment this week, but I wasn't sure what song."

"Ummm…" Finn couldn't think. It was just weird to see his brother making out with someone. Not because it was a guy, that wasn't it, but how would you feel if you walked in on your brother going at it with his boyfriend or girlfreind?

"Finn, what's up?" Rachel asked her boyfriend. "You sound flustered."

"I'm ok, just a little… I dunno. I just walked in on Kurt and Blaine going at it."

"Omigod, really?" Rachel giggled. "Go Kurt!"

"Yeah, it was just a little weird. How do you think Kurt would feel if he walked into my room and you were on my lap snogging?"

"Oh, come on." Rachel said. "Yeah, it's weird, but… wait, did you say Kurt was on his lap?"

"Yeah, and they were like, half dressed and… uhh." Finn shook his head to clear it.

"Wow Kurt! Getting hot over there! Hey, do you want to come over? I feel left out. Kurt's getting action and I'm feeling lonely…" She trailed off.

"I'm on my way." Finn smiled as he grabbed his football jacket. As he headeed out the door he heard a squeal from downstairs.

"Stop it Blaine, that tickles!" Finn just grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

**Aww, poor Finn! I always think it would be hilarious to have Finn walk in on Klaine in the making… and he's all freaked out because he feels so protective of Kurt and then BOOM! He's getting more action than Finn. LOL! Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys! I'm sosososososososo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've had a busy summer, and I also had a friend typing this for me because I'm lazy. Anyways, enjoy this!**

_Rachel POV_

Rachel hung up with Finn and immediately dialed Mercedes.

"Hey, diva!" Mercedes said. "I'm hanging at the mall, you wanna come? I was gonna go with Kurt, but he was busy."

Rachel smiled. "Finn is coming over. But do you know what Kurt's up to?" There was a smile in her voice.

"What do you know about my boy that I don't?" Mercedes was curious.

"So, I called Finn," Rachel began. "I wanted to talk about a duet for Glee this week, and he sounded flustered. So I ask him what's up and he says - wait for it..."

"Tell me now, girl!" Mercedes was _really_curious now.

"He just walked in on Kurt and Blaine snogging on the couch!"

"No big deal, they snog all the time." Mercedes was disappointed.

"Oh, I know but this was different. Kurt was like, on Blaine's lap, and they were totally getting it on!"

"Oh, no way!" Mercedes was grinning.

"I was like, go Kurt!" Rachel giggled. There was a knock on the door. "Oh, I got to go, Finn is here. Love ya, girl."

"Right back at ya."

Mercedes POV

Mercedes was laughing. _That's my boy,_she thought. _Surprises all the time._She wondered if Puckerman had heard. _Ha!_He would get a kick out of this. Mercedes took out her phone to text him.

Mercedes: _Hey Puck, u hear about Kurt and Blaine getting it on?_

Puck: _Say what!_

Mercedes: _Yeah, Finn totally walked in on them._

Puck: _gimme the details!_

Mercedes: _U would want 2 know. On the couch. Kurt on Blaine's lap. Snogging._

Puck: _That's all?_

Mercedes: _Sorry 2 dissapoint, fully clothed, but still. Big for Kurt!_

Puck: _Ahhh, now u put it that way._

Mercedes: _Yeah, this is our "touch of the fingers is as sexy as it gets" Kurt._

Puck: _Gets hotter than that I guess!_

Mercedes: _I gtg, gettin some new kicks._

Puck: _C u in Glee._

_Puck POV_

"Who you texting Puckerman?" Lauren asked.

Puck smiled. "Mercedes. Kurt and Blained were getting it on.:

"And she knows this how?" Lauren took a bite of her breadstick and looked at it. "These suck for a place called Breadstix."

"Tell me about it." Puck grabbed another one, his seventeenth. "Well, Finn walked in on them."

"No way!" Lauren laughed. "Like - getting it on, getting it on?"

"Nah, like snogging, and with Kurt on Blaine's lap." Puck shrugged.

"Yeah, I didn't think that Kurt would be going that far!"

"I would." Lauren winked.

"Oh, I know!" said Puck, grabbing another breadstick.

**These chapters are actually pretty short but there's more coming at you right now! Also, check out my new story, collab with surefireglambert. It's called All You Need is Love, and it's a Klaine future fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this chapter is insanely longer than the last one. Haha! Anyways, enjoy!**

_Lauren POV_

"Don't leave Puckerman, I got to use the loo." Lauren stood up and walked across the restaurant. Puck's eyes followed her the whole way.

The door to the bathroom swung open when Lauren entered and found Quinn standing at the mirror, fixing her flawless make up.

"Hey Fabray," said Lauren.

"Lauren!" Quinn smiled. "You here with Puck?"

"You guessed it. You here with that blondie of yours?"

"Yes, I'm here with Sam." Quinn began to apply blush.

"Did you hear about Kurt?" Lauren asked.

""What about him?" Quinn shut her blush and slid it into her purse. She leaned one hip against the seat, intrigued.

"He and his boyfriend were getting it on in his room when Finn walked in."

"No way!" said Quinn.

"Uh-huh. Snogging on the couch." Lauren filled her in on the details.

"Whew, Kurt," Quinn giggled. "What happened to 'the sexy touch of fingertips?"

Lauren shrugged. "Blaine must be an animal, because I know Kurt didn't learn anything from living with Finn." Quinn smirked.

"Or maybe he's been hanging with Puckerman." Lauren raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Quinn smiled faintly. "That too. I'll see you in Glee, Lauren."

_Quinn POV_

Quinn sat down at the booth.

"What took you so long?" asked Sam.

"Oh, I ran into Lauren, she was telling me this interesting story about Kurt."

"Kurt, what about him?" He took a sip of water.

"Well, he and Blaine were getting on in his room-"

"Say no more, I'm good," Sam said, sputtering on his drink.

"I'm not." Santana was standing by their table. "Tell me, this sounds good."

"Tell her some place else, really. I don't want to know."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's not like they were _doing it,_Sam. Finn would be in a coma right now if they were."

"Still, I don't really liek gossiping," Sam said.

"Come on Quinn, walk with me for a minute," Santana urged.

"Order me ravioli, honey," said Quinn, kissing Sam as she stood to go.

_Sam POV_

Quinn left with Santana. They stood by the door talking and laughing.

_Don't get me wrong,_Sam thought. _I don't have a problem with Kurt, but I don't really do the gossip thing after everything with Finn and Quinn._Sam glanced at Quinn and Santana. There was a look of pure mirth on Santana's face. He shook his head and turned back to the table.

"Wanky wanky!" Santana's voice rang out over the restaurant. Quinn was choking back laughter as she shushed her friend, and then waved goodbye before heading back to Sam.

"What can I get for you?" asked the waitress.

"Oh," said Sam, not having seen her arrive. "I'll have a chicken salad and some ravioli for my girlfriend." He pointed to Quinn, grinning.

_Santana POV_

"And then Finn walked in and _freaked_out," Santana finished. Her head lay on Brittany's lap as they watched _Degrassi._Brittany's fingers played with Santana's hair.

"Where do you think he learned how to be so...non-Kurt like?" Santana smiled.

"I taught him everything he knows," replied Brittany in her soft, monotone voice.

"What?"

"Remember when Kurt tried being straight? I totally made out with him. That means I've kissed every guy in our school, and one girl." Santana turned her head to look at her girlfriend and smiled.

"But I'm the only one that counts, right?" she asked.

"Of course."

_Brittany POV_

"Text Artie, see if he knows," Santana said.

"Why me?" Brittany asked.

"'Cause I'm eating popcorn." Santana popped another handful in her mouth and licked her manicured fingers. Britt pulled out her phone.

Britt: _Kurt and Blaine gettin' it on._

Artie: _Whatcha say!_

Britt: _snogging on the couch ;)_

Artie: _Kurt? Getting it on?_

Britt: _Sitting on Blaine's lap like I used to do 2 u ;)_

Artie: _Don't say that in front of ur gf lol Britt._

Britt:_Gtg, watching Degrassi_

Artie: _c u in Glee!_

_Artie POV_

Artie put his phone down. He, Tina and Mike were having a Just Dance tournament. Artie could still play that, so he was pretty kick ass at it because he played it a lot. Mike was still destroying him and Tina though.

"Hey guys, get this!" He showed them Brittany's texts.

"Whoa, Artie, didn't need to know you and Britt did the whole lap dance thing." Tina giggled.

"This isn't about me!" argued Artie.

"Whoa, Kurt!" said Mike, going back to the game. "He's getting some action!"

"More like taking it for himself!" said Artie. They were all silent watching Mike dance for a minute, then _Crazy in Love_came on and they all collapsed laughing as they remembered the ridiculous Hair/CIL mash-up they did last year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaand the last chapter! Wow, I actually wrote this aaaages ago, during school, but im soo lazy that I never post. Im also being lazy in this authors note, not paying attention to grammar. Watevs. Please review, it makes my heart go whee. Like, super wheee!**

**:)~ (homemade dark mark emoticon! For AVPM fans.)**

_Kurt POV_

Blaine and Kurt walked into Glee club the next day amid wolf whistles.

"What?" said Kurt. "What is up with you guys?"

"Heard you two got it on yesterday, Kurt," said Tina.

"Wait, what?" Kurt started turning red.

"I think Sam's the only one who doesn't know the details," said Quinn.

"How did you all..." Kurt was stuttering.

"Mercedes told me." Puck shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that I told Quinn..." said Lauren.

"Yeah, you did, at Breadstix, remember?" Quinn reminded her.

Kurts face was beet red.

"Finn," he said. "First, you can't knock on the door, and then you don't know how to keep your bloody mouth shut!" Blaine shook with silent laughter as he put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I only told Rachel," defended Finn.

"Hey guys, what's goin on?" said Mr. Shue, walking in with a stack of music.

"We're talking about how Kurt and Blaine were getting it on this weekend," said Brittany.

"O-kkkay..." said Mr. Shue. "Anyways, anybody got a song for this week's assignment? _One hit wonders."_

"Mr. Shue, I have something," said Blaine.

"Ok Blaine, take it away." Mr. Shue sat down. Blaine grabbed his guitar.

"Kurt," he said with a smile. "Everytime I see you, my day gets brighter. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I can't believe that I am lucky enough to have you my life. And, without further ado, this is for my amazing boyfriend."

Blaine began to strum the guitar and sing.

_"You´re better then the best_  
><em>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<em>  
><em>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right<em>  
><em>Completely unaware<em>  
><em>Nothing can compare to where you send me<em>  
><em>Lets me know that it´s ok<em>  
><em>Yeah it´s ok<em>  
><em>And the moments when my good times start to fade<em>

_You make me smile like the sun_  
><em>Fall outta bed<em>  
><em>Sing like a bird<em>  
><em>Dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record<em>  
><em>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool_  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold<em>  
><em>Buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Even when you´re gone_  
><em>Somehow you come along<em>  
><em>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that<em>  
><em>You steal away the rain and just like that<em>

_You make me smile like the sun_  
><em>Fall outta bed<em>  
><em>Sing like a bird<em>  
><em>Dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record<em>  
><em>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool_  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold<em>  
><em>buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Don´t know how I lived without you_  
><em>'Cuz every time that I get around you<em>  
><em>I see the best of me inside your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me smile<em>  
><em>You make me dance like a fool<em>  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold<em>  
><em>Buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>

_You make me smile like the sun_  
><em>Fall outta bed<em>  
><em>Sing like bird<em>  
><em>Dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record<em>  
><em>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool_  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold<em>  
><em>Buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile."<em>

Kurt got up and went down to Blaine, who swung his guitar over his shoulder and enveloped him in a hug. Everybody clapped, and over all the cheers, you could hear Santana say, "Good thing neither of them can get pregnant."

Finn groaned and dropped his head in his hands.


End file.
